These terminal blocks are primarily intended to equip electrical cabinets or electrical boxes of industrial machines.
In many of these industrial machines, it is advisable to reduce the overall dimension of the electrical cabinet or of the electrical box.
The reduction of this overall dimension is associated in part to the reduction of the overall dimension of terminal blocks, in particular to the reduction of their overall depth.
It is known to create a terminal block including an insulating body delimited by two substantially parallel side planes, and a movable fastening foot linked to a connecting area of the rear face of the insulating body and intended to maintain the terminal block on a support rail.
Furthermore, such a terminal block comprises lead wire connection terminals disposed on its upper face and its lower face.
These lead wire connection terminals are distributed on these two faces on the depth of the terminal block and have a minimum spacing so as to maintain good utilization functionality.
However, the overall dimension of the fastening foot prevents the lead wire connection terminals on one of these two faces from being disposed further backwards of the terminal block, leading to terminal blocks with a relatively significant depth resulting in a significant overall dimension.